1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing method for producing golf clubs. More particularly this invention provides a method of designing and analyzing golf clubs through computer software to enhance the integral strength, elasticity, and quality of the resulting golf clubs.
2. Prior Art
Playing golf is a popular and suitable sport for people of all ages both for its mild exercise and many countless benefits. In order to be a proficient golfer, a high quality golf club set is important and thus golfers are constantly searching for a high quality club set. Many prior art golf clubs are formed by a club head A, as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B having an aperture A1 formed at a top portion, and a shaft B. The inside diameter of the aperture A1 of the club head A is larger than the outside diameter of the shaft B so as to receive the shaft B therein. The shaft B is inserted into the head A through the aperture A1 and glue C is applied into the clearance between the aperture A1 and the shaft B to hold the head A and the shaft B together.
However, there are disadvantages with such prior art systems. Some disadvantages are as follows: (1) Glue C deteriorates over time or when temperature changes occur which causes the shaft B and the head A to loosen; and, (2) Glue C when inserted into the clearance between the aperture A1 and the shaft B for adherence of the club head A and the shaft B changes the quality of the golf club and affects the striking of a golf ball.
In the inventor, in view of this, has invented the present invention which improves the previously mentioned disadvantages.